The present invention relates generally to lighting techniques. In particular, the present invention provides a method and device using an electrodeless plasma lighting device having one of a plurality of base configurations. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and resulting system for retrofitting an electrodeless plasma lighting device onto a street lamp or other configurations. Merely by way of example, such configurations can include at least a warehouse lamp, stadium lamp, street lamp, parking-lot lamp, lamps in small and large buildings, and other applications that can be retrofitted, and the like.
From the early days, human beings have used a variety of techniques for lighting. Early humans relied on fire to light caves during hours of darkness. Fire often consumed wood for fuel. Wood fuel was soon replaced by candles, which were derived from oils and fats. Candles were then replaced, at least in part by lamps. Certain lamps were fueled by oil or other sources of energy. Gas lamps were popular and still remain important for outdoor activities such as camping. In the late 1800s, Thomas Edison, who is one of the greatest inventors of all time, conceived the incandescent lamp, which uses a tungsten filament within a bulb, coupled to a pair of electrodes. Many conventional buildings and homes still use the incandescent lamp, commonly called the Edison bulb. Although highly successful, the Edison bulb consumed much energy and was generally inefficient.
Fluorescent lighting replaced incandescent lamps for certain applications. Fluorescent lamps generally consist of a tube containing a gaseous material, which is coupled to a pair of electrodes. The electrodes are coupled to an electronic ballast, which helps ignite the discharge from the fluorescent lighting. Conventional building structures often use fluorescent lighting, rather than the incandescent counterpart. Fluorescent lighting is much more efficient than incandescent lighting, but often has a higher initial cost.
Shuji Nakamura pioneered the efficient blue light emitting diode, which is a solid state lamp. The blue light emitting diode forms a basis for the white solid state light, which is often a blue light emitting diode within a bulb coated with a yellow phosphor material. Blue light excites the phosphor material to emit white light. The blue light emitting diode has revolutionized the lighting industry to replace traditional lighting for homes, buildings, and other structures.
Another form of lighting is commonly called the electrodeless lamp, which can be used to discharge light for high intensity applications. Frederick M. Espiau was one of the pioneers that developed an improved electrode\less lamp. Such electrodeless lamp relied solely upon a solid ceramic resonator structure positioned against a fill enclosed in a bulb. The bulb was coupled to the resonator structure via RF feeds, which transferred power to the fill to cause it to discharge high intensity lighting. Although somewhat successful, the electrodeless lamp still had many limitations. As an example, electrode-less lamps have not been successfully deployed on a wide scale.
From the above, it is seen that improved techniques for lighting are high desired.